


a moment, please?

by magma_maiden



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cisswap, F/M, Fanart, Female Senju Hashirama, Genderbending, cisbent, crownverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: an excerpt from mahkota daun sang dewi bayangan/a crown of shadows and scorched leaves chapter four. drawn by niyochara.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	a moment, please?

**Author's Note:**

> naruto (c) masashi kishimoto  
> art by niyochara
> 
> the indonesian version of this comic is included in printed version of mahkota daun/a crown of shadows


End file.
